Cancer
by Emmett bo Bemmett
Summary: When Haruhi receives a shocking diagnosis that puts her life in turmoil, she finds herself becoming someone different- and falling in love with someone she thought she'd never fall for. (Mainly TamaHaru).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a random idea I've had in my head for a while. It's kind of inspired by** _ **The Fault in Our Stars**_ **, but the ending is different—trust me!**

 **I do not own** _ **Ouran High School Host Club**_ **. I only own the plot.**

* * *

It started with simple chest pains, usually after walking or running a long distance. Then it became more prominent, happening even if I just walked the short distance across the Abandoned Music Room. The other hosts could tell something was wrong, and if they asked I'd say "I don't know,"—because I really didn't know.

Kyoya suspected that I might have pneumonia, which didn't seem too farfetched, considering that I had started coughing as well. Tamaki, of course, flipped out and insisted I see a doctor.

But when I did get checked out by a doctor, I wasn't expecting everything they told me.

An x-ray determined that there was fluid build-up in my lungs, which meant that it was most likely pneumonia.

But it wasn't pneumonia. The doctor found out something that no one expected—there was a tumor in my neck.

"But what does that _mean_?" Dad asked.

"It means that she has thyroid cancer, ma'am," the doctor said sadly. (The doctor called my dad "ma'am" because he was a transvestite.)

" _Cancer_?" Dad said, "She's _fifteen_!"

"There's a children's hospital further into the city," the doctor said, "They know more about child cancer than we do."

So, yeah. I had cancer.

The same kind that my mom had died from, too.

* * *

A few days after my diagnosis, I came back to school and tried to act normal.

But as soon as I got to the Abandoned Music Room, I was wiped out. _Just a few more days, Haruhi. You can make it a few more days._

When I opened the door, Tamaki turned to look at me. "Haruhi! Where have you been all week?! We were worried sick!"

"Oh, um, I…" I didn't feel ready straight-up tell them, _I have the same cancer my mom died from_. So I shrugged and said, "I got sick."

"You've been sick for a while, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but it got… really bad." I set my bag down and started making tea for guests.

I also didn't mention that I was having surgery that weekend to remove my thyroid.

"Did you go to the doctor, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's, um, it's a cold."

"You've had this 'cold' for over two months," the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"It's nothing," I finished the first batch of tea for the guests and started on the next one.

I felt myself wheezing. _Lungs, you better keep your crap together._

"Are you okay?!" Tamaki said. "You sound like you're wheezing!"

"I'm fine!" I said right before I started coughing.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed over to me.

"Go away! I'm fine!" I said.

I obviously wasn't fine—which became clear once I had coughed out blood.

"Haruhi!" He pulled me away from the tea maker and set me on the couch. "Kyoya, call an ambulance! Hurry!"

I started to get lightheaded. I started to fall over, but Tamaki caught me. "She looks really pale..."

I had lost all consciousness before the ambulance arrived.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed with a tube sticking out of my chest. I was in the ICU.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Dad said, "I got so worried!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kyoya called and said that you had coughed out blood."

"Oh," I said. "And what's this tube...?"

"Draining the fluid out of your lungs," Dad said.

"Oh," I said.

I figured Dad must have told them about the cancer.

Later that day, I was moved into the pediatric unit. Which meant I had my own room.

I was watching an anime on the TV when a nurse came in. "You have a visitor," she said.

It was Tamaki. His blond hair looked rattled up and he looked like he hadn't slept. "Haruhi! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay-!"

"I'm really not," I said.

"Y-you're not?"

"Senpai," I looked at him right in the eye. "I have cancer."

He was quiet for a minute. He stared at me, his eyes tearing up. "What...?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier," I said.

He stayed quiet. "I-I gotta go..." He said, standing up.

"No," I said, "Don't. Please don't."

He turned back. I was on the verge of tears. "Please don't go." I said.

He sat back down. "Okay," he said, "I'll stay."

We watched _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ until we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm such a terrible person xD hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tamaki and I didn't see each other for three months after that. We often talked on the phone or texted, but it took three months before we were finally ready to see each other again.

Within those three months, I had the tumor in my neck removed—although there was still cancer in my lungs, which you can't remove anything from—, started chemo, watched my hair fall out, got a wig, and pretty much spent most of my time in bed.

But one morning Tamaki called.

I reached over to answer the phone. "Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hello, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Why do you disturb my sleep?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had any plans for today. Maybe we could get some coffee, walk around the park—you know, if you're able…"

"I could do that," I said.

"What do you say, maybe, two-thirty this afternoon?"

"Sure," I said.

"Great!" Tamaki said, "See you then?"

"Yup."

Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

I waited in the coffee shop where we agreed to meet. At exactly 2:29, Tamaki showed up.

He looked around. _Well, of course, he doesn't recognize me in the wig._ I waved.

"Oh! Hello!" he said. "You grew your hair out!"

"Actually," I said, "This is a wig."

"Oh," he said, "Well, I'll go get the coffee. It might take me a moment." He went and stood in line. I read a little of my book before he came back.

"There you go," he said, handing me the coffee. _He's shaking_ , I realized. "Ah, what book is this?"

"Um," I put the bookmark in. " _The Fault in Our Stars_. I've been reading it over and over."

"Let me see." He took the book from my hands and read the back. "Why are you reading a book about kids with cancer?"

"Hmm, let me think," I said sarcastically.

"Right. I-I guess I understand that. But is that the only reason you're reading it?"

"Well, it's a good story. Really sad, though."

"I'm guessing, um… this 'Hazel' character dies?" Tamaki asked.

"Surprisingly enough, no," I said. "Actually—"

"Don't tell me," he said, putting his finger against my lips. "I'll read it myself."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I chuckled.

"Yes," Tamaki flipped through the pages. "Seems interesting."

"You can keep that copy if you want," I said, "I have two copies."

"Thank you, Haruhi," he said, putting it in his bag.

We finished our coffee and started walking. We took a break every now and then so I could catch my breath, but we made it to the top of the hill and sat down.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Tamaki said.

"If you like spring weather," I said.

"What's not to like?"

"Allergies, pollen, sneezing, having to work harder at breathing. All of this is bad when you have lungs that suck at being lungs." (Yes, that is a line from _TFiOS_.)

"Oh. Well, yeah, I see why that would be difficult," he said.

I leaned back. "Although the grass feels nice."

"Yeah," he leaned back as well.

"So," I said, "What's the Host Club been up to?"

"Well, we had to tell the guests about your condition, so they would know why you're not there. Things have been a little… boring, I guess."

"I see," I said.

"Yeah," he said, "Everyone really misses you."

"Tell them I said hi."

"I will." He touched my hand. "It's cold."

"Lack of oxygen," I said.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah," I said, "Happens quite a bit."

"So it's normal for you?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah." He seemed to have forgotten to let go of my hand.

Suddenly the sprinkler system came on. "Ah!"

Tamaki started running, must have realized I can't run, and came back and carried me out of the field.

"Who turns on their sprinklers at three in the afternoon?!" I said.

"No clue!" When we got away from the sprinklers, he set me down.

I looked at him. "There. You got an excuse to carry me."

He looked away.

"Senpai, please don't tell me that was _planned_!"

He blushed.

"I cannot believe you!" I got a little upset. "I'm all wet now! Thanks!"

"Haruhi!" he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was just… trying to make it memorable, you know?"

"And why is that?"

"Well…" he sighed. "We haven't seen each other in three months. And last time we did, you were in a hospital bed. I wasn't sure if you were gonna live. But you did. And when I heard that you did, I… I was ecstatic. I guess… I guess if something like that happened again, I wanted something to remember."

My heart broke a little. "O-oh," I said. "Well… well you did a pretty good job."

"REALLY?!" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Although I'm gonna need a change of clothes."

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" He grabbed something out of his bag. "Here. Since it _was_ planned, I got a change of clothes for both of us!"

"Oh," I said, "Cool." I held out the outfit. It was a pinkish-purplish dress with spaghetti straps. "Okay."

We went into the bathrooms and changed there.

I fixed my wig before coming out.

"How does it fit?" he asked when he came out. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"It fits really well," I said. "Why are you staring at me?"

He covered his blush. "N-no reason…"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It was about two days later when my phone rang. "Hey, Senpai."

"THIS BOOK RUINED ME!" he yelled.

After cooling off from the yelling, I said, "So you liked it?"

He sighed. "Yeah. But thanks to this… this BOOK… I _could not_ stop crying. And the guests… well, they totally fell for it."

"You're welcome," I said.

Tamaki chuckled. "You have any plans tomorrow?"

"Well, I have a CAT scan at 12, but after that I'm free."

"Alright," he said, "How about 1:30?"

"You got it."

When I hung up, my heart pounded in my chest.

* * *

 _ **Coming up…**_

" _ **No way… you are NOT taking me to France, are you?!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't feel like this chapter is as good as the others… ah, well. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Tamaki arrived at my door a few minutes later than planned. I got to the door before Dad could.

"Is it one of your friends?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I opened the door. "Hey-"

"Waaaaait," Dad said, "Is it that boy from earlier?"

Tamaki stood at the door with roses in hand. "Oh, um, hello Mr. Fujioka..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ROSES?" Dad yelled.

"Uh... uh..." Tamaki looked a little scared.

I stepped in quickly. "Thank you for the roses, Senpai," I said before kissing his cheek.

Tamaki blushed, and Dad stood there wide-eyed.

"See you later, Dad," I said over my shoulder.

Tamaki and I got into his limo and went to the park again. We walked over to the hill we were on two days before and sat down.

"So, um," I said, "Roses."

"Yes," he said. "I also brought pizza—French crust pizza—, and a hat."

"A hat?"

"Yes." He gave it to me. "It's a _barrette_."

"Wait," I looked at everything. "Roses… a barrette… French crust pizza… _French_. Senpai, are you taking me to _France_?!"

"Well," he said. "You figured that out quickly."

"You're kidding, right?" I said, "FRANCE?!"

"Yes, Haruhi. After thinking for several days after reading that wretched book, I decided that I'll do what Augustus did with Hazel—you know, instead of Amsterdam, I'm going back to France in two months, and I wanted to take you with me."

"Oh my God," I said.

"So," he said, "Yes or no?"

"Yes!" I said, "A million times yes!"

* * *

Over the weekend, I begged Dad to let me go to France. Finally on Monday morning, he gave up and said yes.

I called Tamaki. "He finally said yes." I said.

"YAY!" he said. "I'm so ex—BE QUIET, YOU!—as I was saying, I'm really excited—SHUT UP, I'M ON THE PHONE—!"

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Oh, just—WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR JUST FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE?!—you know, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"HI HARUHI!" they yelled in the distance.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki yelled at them.

I laughed. "Do they know about France?"

"Oh, no, I haven't told anybody yet—DON'T TOUCH ANTOINETTE!—I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Alright. TWINS, I SWEAR TO—" It hung up there.

I smiled and put down my phone.

* * *

I let out the loudest scream my compromised lungs would allow me to. Dad rushed in and called an ambulance.

The pain ripping through my chest was almost unbearable. I couldn't breathe.

I heard ambulance sirens just before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the ICU for the second time in my life.

"HARUHI!" Dad started crying. "Oh my god…!"

"Dad," I said, "Dad. It's okay. I'm okay."

"No you're not!" He sobbed. "Haruhi… it's already stage four…!"

"What?" I said.

"Your cancer," he said quietly. "Stage four. They said you have about three months…" He sobbed again.

"Only… only three?"

Dad didn't respond. He excused himself, then left the room.

At that point I started crying, too.

* * *

I ended up leaving with an oxygen tank. _Professional sick person starter pack: an oxygen tank_.

When I saw the limo parked in front of my apartment, I knew he was there.

"Oh no he—!" Dad began.

"Dad," I said, "Come on."

When I walked into my apartment, it wasn't just Tamaki—the entire Host Club was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

Tamaki looked sleep-deprived. His hair was a mess, and there were bags under his eyes. "Hey."

"How did you...?"

I didn't get my entire sentence out before Tamaki hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"God, Haruhi, quit doing that," Hikaru joked.

I snickered. "Come here, you guys."

We all embraced in a group hug.

* * *

 _ **Coming up…**_

" _ **Tamaki-Senpai, did you just… kiss me?"**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Tamaki's POV

**A/N: Here's a little bit in Tamaki's point of view. I'll only do it one other time as the story progresses, when… never mind. xD Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tamaki's POV_

"You sure this is a good idea, Milord?" Hikaru said.

"When have I ever had a bad idea?" I said.

"Well..."

"Don't answer that," I said.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Tama-chan..." Honey said. "I don't think Haru-chan would—"

"Will you guys be quiet?! We don't know if she's home or not!"

"She's not coming home until 5, Tamaki," Kyoya said. "Even if she did come home early, she's not likely to be awake."

"Well, yeah, sick people sleep all the time, it's kind of their job," the twins said.

"Shut it!" I said.

When we finally got to her apartment, I looked around the area for a way to get in. "We bust down the windows and—"

"Or," Hikaru rudely interrupted. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"...wow." Kaoru said, "For an honor student, she's not that smart."

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

We went inside and looked around.

"Are you sure Haru-chan would be okay with us barging in like this?" Honey asked.

"I'm not sure _she_ would mind as much as _her father_ would." Kyoya said.

Then I remembered: _Ranka-san is not particularly fond of me…_

Honey looked outside. "Hey, look! She's home!"

"Time to put this plan into action, everyone! Sit!"

We sat on the couch.

"Um…" Hikaru said, "Is that it? We sit on their couch?"

"Not as exciting as I thought this would be." Kaoru responded.

There was a turn of the door knob, and Haruhi and her father came in. Ranka looked like he was about to explode at the sight of us.

Haruhi started to say something, but I hugged her before she could. She hugged me back. I had to be careful because of the oxygen tank that she had.

"God, Haruhi, quit doing that." Hikaru said.

I thought she'd be mad, but instead she chuckled. "Come here," she said, taking us all into a group hug.

Ranka ended up making sandwiches for all of us.

"What happened, Haru-chan?" Honey asked her.

"Chest hurt," she said, "They said I stopped breathing for five minutes."

"Wow," the twins said.

"What are you gonna _do_?" I asked.

"They're talking about the possibility of a lung transplant," Haruhi said.

The room fell silent. "What?"

"Well, if they can find a pair, I might get… new lungs," she said. "But it's really farfetched. They said I'm at the bottom of the waiting list."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I guess I don't need them as much as other people do."

"That's insane!" I said, "You need them just as badly, if not more!"

"Not really my choice," Haruhi said.

Then something popped into my mind. "Is there still… any chance that you could still go to France in two months?"

Haruhi looked down. "I don't know. I haven't asked. Most likely not…"

"O-oh," I said.

"But I'm telling you, if I could go, I would."

* * *

After a series of conversations with my father, Ranka, and Haruhi's doctor, I was able to convince them all to let Haruhi come to France with me.

It was about four in the morning when I called her.

"What is with you and these early morning phone calls?" Haruhi said, sounding groggy. _SO CUTE!_

"Guess who's going to France next week?" I said.

There was a pause. "You?"

"And?"

"Your dad?"

"And?"

"…Don't tell me—!"

"Yes! We brought the trip down to next week, and we're staying until Friday."

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "This is amazing!" She seemed a bit more excited than she usually would be about something like this. _Maybe it's the cancer?_

"See you then," I said.

"Alright." I could hear her calling for her dad in the distance, then it hung up.

* * *

 _Haruhi's POV_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said, coming onto the balcony.

"Hey," I said. I was standing on the front porch of my apartment, overlooking everything. The kids playing, the cars passing by.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Eh," I said, looking down at my oxygen tank.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," I said, "I guess I'm just… confused."

"About?"

"Um," I sighed, "You."

" _Me_?"

"Yeah," I played with my wig. "Um… I'm kind of… starting to have… feelings for you…" By the end I had whispered it.

Tamaki blushed. "You… you do…?"

"Yeah…" I said, "But… I've never looked at you that way before… it's just… weird."

Tamaki came closer to me. "Well start looking," he said before kissing me on the lips.

Then I woke up and realized I had just been dreaming.

* * *

 _ **Coming up…**_

 _ **Feeling are realized, and a dream becomes reality…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I have a few follows, but I would love it if someone REVIEWED! It would help keep me going!**

 **The song for this chapter would probably be "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.**

* * *

By the time we got onto the Suohs' private jet, I had something to admit.

"I've never been on a plane."

Tamaki looked at me. "You haven't?"

"No," I said.

"A-are you scared?"

"No." I may have lied a little. It wasn't like my fear of thunder and lightning.

We started to take off. I held onto the armrest.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at me, "Are you sure you're not—?"

"I'm fine!" I felt the plane lift, and I mumbled "Holy crap."

Tamaki put his arm around me. "Hey. It's okay."

The feeling of his arm around me made me feel a little better. "…this isn't that bad…"

I looked up and saw my dad glaring at us. "Dad, calm down. He's helping."

But I couldn't stop thinking about that dream.

" _I've never looked at you that way before."_

" _Well, start looking."_

It haunted me in ways I didn't like thinking about.

* * *

A few hours into the flight, Dad fell asleep.

Tamaki and I watched the movie adaptation of _The Fault in Our Stars_. At the end, we were both crying. We looked at each other and laughed.

He wiped the tears off my face. "I-it's just a movie…"

"Shut up. You're crying, too."

He stroked a piece of my wig behind my ear. "Doesn't that ever make you too hot?"

"Yeah," I said, "But I don't like leaving my house without it."

"I won't judge," he said.

"O-okay…" I hesitantly took off the wig. My hair had grown back a little—like a pixie cut—but it was all over the place and uneven.

Tamaki stared at me.

"Hey, this is actually a good hair day compared to other days." I said, brushing a bit of hair over to the side.

"I-I wasn't gonna say anything," he said. "I think you should go without it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It looks better than the wig does."

"Oh," I smiled, "Thanks."

He put a finger on my chin and pointed my face toward him. I looked into his violet eyes. Then, with little warning, he kissed me tenderly.

After a good thirty seconds, I pulled away. "Tamaki…"

"Haruhi…" he said, "I… I think I might be in love with you."

"You can't," I said, "You can't…"

"It's too late," Tamaki sighed, "I already did."

"I don't want to hurt you…" I said.

"Haruhi." He used a line from _TFiOS_. "It would be a pleasure to have my heart broken by you."

"You're so cheesy," I said before kissing him again.

He ran his hand down my arm, giving me goosebumps. I ran my hand through his blond hair.

Then someone came through the door. "Master Tamaki and Miss—oh."

We pulled away suddenly.

The maid blinked her eyes. "We're landing in twenty minutes."

"Okay, okay," Tamaki said.

I smiled at him.

* * *

It was partially cloudy when we landed in Paris, France.

We were placed in a penthouse on the sixth floor of the hotel. Out the window, I could see the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow," I said.

"Pretty amazing," Tamaki said.

The penthouse had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and one big room connecting them all. The kitchen was on the left side of the window.

"What should we do first?" Tamaki asked.

"Sleep," I said, plopping onto the couch.

"You're tired?"

I opened one eye. "I'm always tired."

"Heh. Well, alright." He sat by me, and I put my head in his lap. I felt him tense up.

"Haruhi!" Dad yelled. "Have you seen the showers? They're amazing—!" He stopped when he saw me and Tamaki.

"Calm," I said.

He sighed and mumbled something as he walked away.

I felt Tamaki run his fingers through my hair.

"Are you really sure you want to be with a girl with cancer?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, stroking my cheek.

I sighed. "If you're really sure…" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Thank God for elevators," I said, getting into the elevator to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Tamaki nudged me. "Cutie."

"Shush."

I took his hand as we stepped out of the elevator. It wasn't very crowded.

I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Tamaki asked.

"A-a little." I said.

He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Tamaki," I said.

"Yeah?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

And I meant it.

* * *

 _ **Coming up…**_

" ** _...losing a lot of blood... heart rate slowing..."_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Plot twist later in this chapter! I feel kinda bad... ;)**

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, Dad wasn't there. So we started making out. And then it turned into more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," I gave him a soft kiss on the neck. "I'm sure."

* * *

"I'm stuck," I said when my shirt got caught on the nebulizer.

"How do you do this?" Tamaki helped me get my shirt off, and I briefly took off the nebulizer to get it off.

We looked in each other's eyes and laughed. "Tamaki, I can't breathe." I said, putting the nebulizers back in.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

We kissed again.

* * *

"Whoa..." Tamaki breathed.

"Yeah..." I said, breathing heavily.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He put his head on my chest and listened to my breathing. "Yeah... yeah, you seem to be doing well."

I laughed a little. "Oh my god, Tamaki," I kissed his head.

* * *

After getting back, all of us hung out in the Abandoned Music Room and talked.

"What did you do after the Eiffel Tower, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh, we just..." I sighed. "We just walked around..."

"Yeah!" Tamaki said a little over-defensively. "Yeah, yeah w-we walked around!"

 _Cool it, Tamaki,_ I said mentally.

The twins snickered.

I glared at them. _Shut up or die_.

* * *

I had an appointment at the children's hospital for a PET scan. It was mostly to make sure the cancer wasn't spreading to my bones.

When I was in the waiting room the whole Host Club, minus Tamaki, was there.

"It was just a PET scan," I said, "And they didn't find anything."

The twins smirked. Kyoya stared down at his book. Honey looked like he knew something and seemed excited, but he kept quiet.

"He's late," Kyoya said.

"Late? Late for what? Guys, what's going on?"

Suddenly a gurney was rushed through the door. "...losing a lot of blood... heart rate going down..."

When I caught a glimpse of the patient, my heart stopped.

"...Tamaki..."

* * *

 _ **Coming up...**_

 _ **"If I don't wake up... give this letter to Haruhi..."**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Tamaki's POV

**A/N: Short chapter, but it's necessary. Hope you enjoy! ;D**

* * *

 _Tamaki's POV_

"You picked a beautiful ring, Mr. Suoh."

"Thank you," I said, taking the red velvet box.

Yes, I was going to propose. I knew Haruhi had some sort of scan today, so I decided that would be the best time to surprise her with the ring.

I got in the limo and drove until we were a few blocks away from the hospital.

Out of nowhere, the pressure of vehicular impact hit. Everything was blurry, and I didn't understand what was going on until I saw the ambulance lights.

"What the hell happened?" someone said.

"I don't know!" another said.

Pain shot through my body like a bullet from a gun. I felt myself being lifted. Everything was blurry.

Somewhere in the darkness, I heard Haruhi's voice. "...Tamaki..."

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was being prepped for an operation.

I looked over. "Kyoya?"

"Car accident," he said, answering a question I didn't have.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"She wasn't allowed in." Kyoya straightened his glasses. "Tamaki... I had a doctor type up a letter..." He described in detail what the letter said.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, "If I don't wake up... give that letter to Haruhi, alright?"

"Hope I won't need to," he said. "But if that is the case, I will."

"Thank you," I said weakly.

I was wheeled into the operation room, then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Coming up...**_

 _ **An offer, and a decision...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FEEL ALL THE FEELS!**

* * *

"…Tamaki…"

I almost followed the paramedics into the ICU where they were taking them, but the twins held me back. "Haruhi, you can't go in there."

"I can if I want!" I said.

The twins pulled me back into the waiting room. "What the hell happened?! What's going on?!"

"Car accident," Kyoya said.

"I figured that much…!" I said. "Is he gonna be okay?!"

"I don't know," Kyoya said.

"Your family runs this hospital," I said, "Go talk to him."

He hesitantly stood up and walked in.

* * *

I had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room when the twins woke me up.

"Haruhi," Kyoya handed me an envelope. "Read this."

I opened the envelope with my shaky hands and read. "…what?" I said. "I don't… what…?"

"What does it say?" Hikaru took the letter and read it. "Oh my god…"

"I don't understand… What does it mean?"

Each member took a turn reading it.

"What does it mean?" How was I not getting it?

"Haruhi," Hikaru said, "…Tamaki's giving you his lungs."

I looked up. "What?!" A million things ran through my mind at once. "Can he even do that…?"

"Apparently so," Kyoya said.

I shook my head. "But… but he's gonna make it… he can't give me his lungs if he makes it…"

"It's not certain that he will, Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled. "He's gonna make it! Don't ever say that he wouldn't—!"

"Haruhi," Hikaru said, "Calm down."

"HOW?!" I yelled.

It went on like that for a solid two hours before I gave up the fight and sat in silence.

* * *

I had once again fallen asleep.

"Haruhi."

I opened my eyes. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at me. "We could try to sneak you in there for a few minutes."

"You could?" I asked. "T-that would be great… I-I need reassurance…"

Hikaru and Kaoru led me to the recovery room where Tamaki was. He was a mess.

"We'll stand here," Hikaru said.

I nodded and went in.

It smelled like cleaning products in that room. I quietly made my way over to Tamaki and sat by him.

"You can't," I said. "You can't give me your lungs… I… You're gonna make it… You have to promise me that you're gonna make it… I can't picture myself without you… Please… I know you think you're doing a good thing by giving me your lungs but… you're only hurting everyone in the long run."

I sighed. "I love you."

He opened his eyes slightly.

"Tamaki…" I said.

He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Then the heartrate monitor went flat.

"NO!" I yelled. I rushed to the door. "SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Nurses and doctors rushed in there to try to revive him.

The twins stood there in shock, then came over to me. "Come on. We need to go."

"No," I said, "No, you can't make me…"

"Haruhi…"

"I can't," I said. "I CAN'T!"

Suddenly, I felt an injection in my thigh and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed yet again.

"Where…" I said, "Where's Tamaki?"

My dad sighed. "Haruhi… he didn't make it…"

"What…?"

The doctor came in. "Miss Fujioka. I know you just woke up, but it's time for you to prepare for surgery."

"Huh…?"

"As you may know, Tamaki Suoh requested that his lungs be donated to you if he passed. And sadly, he did… But we don't have much time. We need to get you into the operating room."

 _Do I not have a choice?_ I thought. _Do I have to accept the lungs?_

Once in the operating room, a nurse sat by me.

"Now," she said, "Think of a happy memory you have. Close your eyes, and concentrate on that memory."

I nodded and did so.

 _Walking around Paris, hand in hand with Tamaki._

 _Running through the sprinklers._

 _Late night phone calls._

Suddenly I was in the middle of the staircase in Ouran Academy. I wasn't sure how I got there, or _why_ I was there.

"Hello."

I looked behind me. "Tamaki…"

I hugged him tightly. "Where… where are we…?"

"Well, _you_ are in surgery at the moment. I'm just here to occupy you while you're there. Once I'm done here, I'm heading up to that light."

I looked where he was pointing. "I don't see a light."

"That's good. Hopefully it stays that way."

I looked around. "Can… can we see?"

"Yeah," Tamaki said, "It's a little disturbing though…"

Suddenly we were in the operating room, watching the doctors perform the surgery.

"Bloody," I said.

"Yeah," Tamaki chuckled. "Most surgeries are."

"So, can we like jump through walls and scare people?"

He sighed. "It doesn't work like that."

"Aw," I said.

"But," Tamaki said, "I know somewhere we could go."

"Amsterdam," I said, "Typical."

* * *

"I always wondered what it'd be like," Tamaki said.

We inside a coffee shop in Amsterdam, talking.

"Have you ever been here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I looked out the window. "It's beautiful here."

"Yeah."

We walked around the city. I noticed something change.

Then we were back in Ouran.

We were on the steps, holding each other.

"Yeah," I said, "I think I'm going with you."

"Hmm?"

"To the light," I said, pointing at the now visible light coming down from the top of the staircase.

"No," Tamaki said, "Haruhi, don't."

I stood up and started walking toward it.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

I wasn't listening. It felt so close.

"Haruhi."

Suddenly he was right behind me.

"You can't… you can't go."

"And why the hell not?" I asked.

"You can't…" He took my hands. "Look… You have a long, beautiful life ahead of you. You're gonna become an attorney. You're gonna have two kids who you're going to love so much…"

"None of that means anything without you…" I said.

"Haruhi," he kissed my forehead. "You can't."

"But…"

I felt it all slip away as I fell back into consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing I saw were flowers. Not just on the nightstand, but _everywhere_. Flowers, balloons, "get well soon" cards—everything.

"Haru-chan!" Honey jumped on my bed. "You're awake!"

"I-I am?"

"Yeah! You were asleep forever!"

Mori picked Honey up and placed him back on the floor.

It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't as hard to breathe. Everyone watched me as I slowly realized. I took a deep breath. In… out…

It didn't hurt.

"Are these…" I said, pointing to my chest.

"Yes," Kyoya said.

 _Tamaki's lungs._ I didn't realize you could feel so much sadness and feel so overjoyed at the same time. _Tamaki's lungs…_

"Hey, kiddo," the doctor said, "How you holding up?"

"Good…" I said. "Ha… have the lungs rejected me?"

The doctor chuckled a little. "Technically, it would be you rejecting the lungs. And no, that doesn't appear to be happening."

 _I want to rip my—Tamaki's—lungs out._

They weren't supposed to be mine. _I_ was supposed to die. Not him!

"Can everyone just… go… for a minute? Please?"

Everyone left, and I sobbed like a baby until I eventually fell asleep again.

* * *

 _You're a jerk, Tamaki. You know that?_

I sat on the ground by his grave, cuddling his old stuffed bear Kuma-chan.

I burst into tears again. I squeezed the stuffed bear tightly. No matter how much I squeezed, though, it wouldn't bring Tamaki back.

I suddenly felt a dog's tongue on my face.

"Antoinette, come," someone said.

The dog refused to obey its owner. She jumped on me and licked my face as she whined.

"Sorry. I guess she's really happy to see you."

I looked up. It was Tamaki's dad.

"M-Mr. Su—"

"I thought I told you to call me Uncle," he chuckled.

"R-Right. Uncle. W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure Antoinette wanted to visit him. Looks like she's clinging onto you now, though."

Antoinette whined and laid down with her head on my knee. I petted her head.

"Listen," Yuzuru said, "Would you mind taking care of Antoinette? I-I meant to give her to you earlier, but you were still recovering from surgery."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'd be happy to."

After a long talk by Tamaki's grave, Yuzuru Suoh went away, and I was left alone with Antoinette and Kuma-chan.

Antoinette sniffed the grave and started howling in sadness.

"I know, Antoinette, I know. I miss him too."

Things aren't easy. They never will be. But you have to make the most of what you have before it's gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Twas indeed the end. Thank you for sticking with me through this story. Tis a sad ending, I know. :(**


End file.
